Collapse Into Me
by otownsangel
Summary: When Parker ends up in danger, Booth calls Brennan… A call that changes both their lives forever.
1. Shut Your Eyes

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When Parker ends up in danger, Booth calls Brennan… A call that changes both their lives forever.

_Rating:_ PG (for now… not exactly sure where this is going yet)

_Author's Notes: _My first 'Bones' fic… Hope you like it… Also, the lyrics are from Snow Patrol's 'Shut Your Eyes'. I'm not exactly sure why I chose it… It just felt right.

* * *

**Shut Your Eyes:**

* * *

It was strange.

She had never thought it would come to this. A lifetime of fieldwork and murder victims never could have prepared her for any of this.

The wound in her back was trickling blood, quickly. She could feel it running down her back, hot and thick. She had never expected to die like this, at the hands of a child killer.

She had gotten here first. Booth had called her, hysterical, when he had gotten a call from Parker; the little boy terrified and crying as he hid in the closet, away from the man who was beating his mother to death. And so Booth had immediately called the police, and then her, just as hysterical as Parker, and she had simply been in the right place at the right time.

It was moments like this that made her wish shehad been granted a gun…

Because now she was going to die.

But that didn't matter now, because she could hear Booth in the room, and sheheard the shots ring out, and she knew that at least the little boy, whose body was still shielded beneath her own was going to be okay.

The breaths she drew were shallow and painful as she tried her best to smile down reassuringly at the child who was settled before her cowering at the sounds of the gunshots. "It's okay." She murmured, barely sure if any words had actually left her lips. "It's your daddy. He's going to protect you."

"Temperance?" The voice was tiny, scared, and he could barely pronounce her name. It made her smile genuinely as she looked at him, still trying to reassure him that his daddy would never let anything happen to him. But his question surprised her… "Are you okay?" He was no longer scared for himself… He was scared for her.

His little hands reached up and cradled her chin as he gazed up at her, those big brown eyes reminding her so much of his father's. It was odd how much time seemed to be passing, as she stayed there, crouched over Parker, waiting for Booth to save the day. She couldn't see what was going on behind her, and she was too weak to turn around, the pain that consumed her too much to bear. Where it not for the little boy she was trying desperately to protect, she would have collapsed long ago. She was too weak even to force a reassurance for Parker. The poor child looked terrified. She knew he could sense that something was terribly wrong, and it broke her heart. He had already watched his mother die, and now here she was, dying, right in front of him.

It was at that moment that she felt Booth beside her, his voice seemed distant, but she could feel him; his hands gentle, but demanding as he pulled her into his arms and called for help from who she assumed were the police. His reassurances were lost on her as she stared up into his eyes. His voice was so far away, and it was getting more and more difficult to hang on.

All she heard was his whisper of her name before everything went black around her.

* * *

_And when the worrying starts to hurt  
And the world feels like graves of dirt  
Just close your eyes until  
You can imagine this place_

_Yeah our secret space at will _

Shut your eyes

Shut your eyes and sing to me

* * *

"I need some help over here!" His voice was panicked, as he held tight to Temperance, his hand resting over the wound as he tried to quell the flow of blood. She was no longer there with him, and he was terrified. Her heart was still beating, but it was weak, and he knew better than anyone that he could lose her at any moment.

Tears clung to the corners of his eyes as he watched Parker reach out, the boy's tiny fingers curling around Brennan's as he looked on sadly, tears starting in his own eyes. "She's hurt." His eyes sought out those of his father, begging for reassurance.

"She'll be okay." Booth smiled sadly, desperate to believe his own words. "She'll be okay."

And finally, the paramedics were there, pulling her from his arms. He let her go reluctantly; as though he feared her heart would stop beating the moment he relinquished his hold on her. But it didn't; he could see her breathing. It was shallow, but it was something.

"Parker?" He murmured expectantly; his voice a combination of sadness and relief as he pulled the boy to him with the hand that wasn't covered in Brennan's blood. The boy locked his arms around his father's neck and cried, peeking up only to watch as they took Temperance away.

"I don't want her to die." Parker mumbled through tears that were slowly soaking his father's shirt and mixing with the blood Temperance had left behind.

"She's not going to die." Even Seeley knew he was trying to convince himself as much as his son as he held the boy tightly, tears of his own threatening to fall as he prayed silently for his partner's life.

* * *

_Shut your eyes and sing to me_

* * *


	2. Open Your Eyes

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When Parker ends up in danger, Booth calls Brennan… A call that changes both their lives forever.

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes: _Here's the next chapter. Again, the lyrics are from Snow Patrol. This time the song is "Open Your Eyes." Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one… I should have more for you soon.

* * *

**Open Your Eyes:**

* * *

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

* * *

He sat on the edge of his chair, his eyes on the floor as he wrung his hands, listening to the sounds of the hospital around him. For a moment, he glanced up, as though he felt her there, and then, as quickly as his eyes had found her, they were back on the floor. She looked on sadly, taking in the little boy curled in the chair beside him, and how he swallowed hard as he tried to hold back the tears he wanted so badly to let himself cry.

After a moment, she approached and took the seat beside him. "I brought you some coffee," she told him gently, holding out the Styrofoam cup she held.

It took him a moment to respond, but when he finally did, a sad smile touched his lips, and he accepted her offer with a quiet "Thanks."

"Sweetie, she's gonna be okay." She told him gently, rubbing his arm softly in reassurance.

"You can't know that."

His voice was flat, as though he feared allowing himself to feel anything. She understood. Over the past twenty-four hours, he had been forced to feel far too much. And almost all of it had been painful. "Booth, I know you're scared, and you're hurting, and you feel guilty as hell, but you _have_ to stop blaming yourself for this."

"How? How can I possibly stop blaming myself? I'm the one who brought her the case. I'm the one who was stupid enough not to realize that the first thing this bastard would do was go after my son. I'm the one who made the fucking phone call, Angela! She's in surgery right now, getting a bullet removed, that I may as well have put there myself! She may very well not make it out of that room alive, and _I'm_ the one who put her there!"

"None of this is your fault. You didn't know she would go there, Booth. You called because you needed her. She happened to be in the area, and so she went in… It was stupid, and irrational, but she saved your son's life." Tears were gathering in Angela's eyes as she watched him. He still wasn't looking at her. Instead, his eyes were trained on Parker who sleeping peacefully at his side, not a scratch on him.

As she watched, he jerked his head back and buried his face in his hands. It only took a moment before Angela heard the harsh sob that was torn from his lips, and she could only imagine what he must be feeling. With a gentle hand, she reached out to rub soothing circles on his back, her own tears threatening to slip as she watched him.

"I can't do this without her, Angela. All I want is to look into her eyes one more time. I want to look into her eyes and tell her how sorry I am, and how much she means to me, and… God, I don't even know… I just want her _here_." He let out a pained laugh, then, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut tight. "I never should have made that call."

"What would have been better, Booth, losing your son, as well as his mother, or _almost_ losing Bren? She's not dead, Seeley. You're sitting here, and you're talking to me like she's dead, but she's _not_. You are not going to lose her. She's stronger than this; we both know that. Soon, she's gonna be out of surgery, and she's going to wake up, and the first person she's going to see is you, watching over her, just like you always do." She watched as he nodded, his eyes locked on his hands once more. He wasn't buying it; the fear he felt was too strong.

"Booth," she drew his attention back to her when she reached over and took his hand in hers. "I get that you're scared. I am, too, but we can't expect the worst. Have faith… In her. She's not going to leave you like this. She'll pull through, okay?"

He smiled a bit then, and turned his eyes to her. "She _is_ stubborn…"

"Exactly." Angela answered with a smile of her own, as she looked at him for a moment, noting the exhaustion she saw in his eyes. "And when she wakes up, I want you to tell her how you feel…"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't give me that!" Her eyes expressed the annoyance she was feeling as she shook her head and watched him closely for a moment. "I'm not stupid, Booth. I see the way you look at her. I see the way you always need to be touching her, like you're afraid she'll fade away if you let her go… And I see how you believe in her, even when she can't believe in herself. She feels the same way, I know she does, but she'll never make the first move… Just tell her, okay?"

He finally gave her a real smile, it was small, but it was something. "I'll think about it." He told her honestly.

"Alright." She answered gently, giving him a half smile as she stood. "Look, Booth, I know you won't leave here until you know she's okay, so I'm not even going to try, but I think Parker needs to get some sleep… Would you like me to take him for the night? I just live a couple blocks away, and I can have him back in no time if you need us…"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." Angela told him with a smile. "He needs some rest, and you need to be here… Just call me if she wakes up, okay."

He nodded as he reached over to wake the sleeping Parker. Pulling the boy onto his lap, he explained the situation to his son. After a short argument, during which Parker made it clear that he wanted to see Brennan as soon as she woke, Booth finally managed to assure him that he would be one of the first to see her when she woke up and after kisses and hugs, he sent Parker off with Angela.

And the moment they were gone, he let himself break down, all the tears he had been holding in finally falling as he sat and waited.

* * *

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old_

_The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine_

_

* * *

_

It wasn't long after Angela had left with Parker that one of Brennan's doctors had approached, informing him that the surgery had gone well but she was still in rather critical condition. And so now, here he was, at the front desk, just about ready to get down on his hands and knees and beg to see her. The woman at the desk had made it perfectly clear that only immediate family would be allowed to see her in her current condition, and he was torn between an intense urge to strangle the woman, and the emotion that kept building inside of him. If he couldn't convince her soon, he was sure he would break down right there in front of her.

"Look," his eyes moved to her name tag quickly, his voice full of desperation, "Faye, I understand that it's against protocol, but I _have_ to see her." He heard the break in his voice and he felt the tears begin to cloud his eyes, and all he could think of was Temperance. "_Please_. She doesn't have anyone else. The only family she has is her brother, and I left a message with him, but I don't know if he's gotten it, and I have no idea when he's going to get here. It's my fault she's lying in that bed right now… Please, just let me be with her. I don't want her to wake up alone…"

For a moment, she stared at him, and he almost thought she was going to turn him down again. But then she sighed heavily and shook her head before meeting his eyes. "Okay," she finally agreed, "but if anyone asks, you're the fiancé."

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you." And in an instant, he was taking off down the hall to be with his partner.

* * *

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time _

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

* * *

The moment he stepped into her room, he couldn't hold back the tears that began to fall silently. It was strange; he couldn't remember ever having been so emotional in his life. But then, he had never almost lost his ex, his son, _and _his partner before.

With tears still falling, he pulled a chair up beside her bed and took her hand gently. "Hey, Bones." He began quietly, his eyes moving to their hands. It terrified him that he couldn't feel her there with him, and it only made him hurt more.

"Look, I know you probably can't hear me, but I need you to know, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to end up here… God, I never want anything bad to happen to you. I never want to see you hurt… But now you're here, and I'm the one who put you here, and… And I never got the chance to tell you how I feel." He paused for a moment, pulling in a shaky breath as his eyes moved to her face, and he smiled sadly. "But I'm not going to tell you now… Because you're gonna wake up, and you're gonna pull through this, and when you do… That's when I'll tell you."

Again, he paused, reaching forward to push the hair from her eyes. "I'm not gonna lose you, Temperance. Not now, not ever."

* * *

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you_

* * *


	3. The Riddle

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When Parker ends up in danger, Booth calls Brennan… A call that changes both their lives forever.

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes: _I've finally got the next chapter for you… The lyrics here are from Five For Fighting's "The Riddle." I can't make any promises on when I'll have the next chapter… Apparently, everyone I know is pregnant, so I'm up to my ears in baby yarn and crochet hooks… Not to mention the fact that I've got a vid started that I really want to finish… But I promise I'll get it out as soon as I can.

Also, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it…

And with that said, enjoy!

* * *

**The Riddle:**

* * *

_Wait, what's the sense in life  
Come over me, Come over me_

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, and all she could see was white. For a moment, it unnerved her. And then, she felt the hand that rested in hers, and she heard his voice calling out her name. Carefully, she turned her head to face him, a tiny smile touching her lips as she looked at him. It was clear that he hadn't slept in quite some time, and it appeared as though he had been crying recently.

The moment he saw her eyes on him, he squeezed her hand, his eyes tearing up just a bit with relief. After a deep, calming breath, he smiled at her with serious eyes. "We're getting you a gun." The conviction in his voice made her laugh lightly, causing a welcome pain to course through her. At least if she was in pain, she knew she was still alive.

"I'm okay, Booth." She tried to keep her voice light, reassuring, but it didn't seem to matter to him. And she couldn't imagine she was doing a great job, as she could feel the tightness in her voice that resulted from the pain she was feeling.

"I almost lost you, Temperance." He murmured softly, tears filling his eyes as he lifted her hand to his lips; kissing her knuckles gently.

Even she was surprised when she didn't pull away from the gentle touch, and it brought a smile to his lips. She was opening up to him. Even if it was just a little bit.

"How long have I been out?" she questioned, her eyes locked on his.

"A little over a day and a half." His voice quivered almost imperceptibly, but she heard it and squeezed his hand gently, trying her best to comfort him. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, releasing a ragged breath as he pulled himself back under control. It was clear he was distraught over the whole ordeal, and her heart ached for him. "You were hurt bad. It was close to your heart. You lost a lot of blood… I thought I lost you."

His last words were whispered, and she could see the pain in his eyes. Smiling sadly, she twined her fingers with his, and squeezed once more in reassurance. "I'm right here, Booth… And I'm going to be fine. I'll be back on my feet and annoying the hell out of you in no time."

That got a chuckle and she smiled back at him as he met her eyes and held her gaze for a moment. His head tilted to the side as he watched her, and after a bit, he shook his head and sighed. "I should really get the doctor..."

She nodded slightly, letting his hand go reluctantly as he stood and moved to the door. When he got there, he paused for a moment, his back to her as he took a deep breath, then let it out, clearly contemplating whether or not to turn back to her. Instead, he stayed where he was and turned his head to the side. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he murmured, quietly, his voice hard as steel.

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes conveying all of the feelings that were jumbled up inside her. He couldn't see her, and he wasn't trying to, she knew, but it didn't matter… He knew.

And then, in an instant, he was gone.

* * *

_Here's a riddle for you  
Find the Answer  
There's a reason for the world  
You and I..._

* * *

He had stayed back while the doctor had seen to her, opting to stay outside in the waiting room, allowing her all the privacy she might need. The moment the older man left the room, however, he was right there by her side once again. She smiled warmly as she watched him. He was nervous, unsure of himself. There was something he wanted to say to her, but he seemed afraid to voice his thoughts.

After a moment, he sighed, and looked her in the eye, a tiny smile touching his lips. "There's someone who wants to see you, Temperance." He was still using her given name. He hadn't once called her Bones or Brennan or anything other than Temperance. He was worried.

She nodded, giving him a little smile, and with her permission, he made his way out of the room, only to return a few moments later, a smiling Parker in his arms. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at the boy. He looked so happy to see her. It was strange; in reality she was a complete stranger to the child, and yet he was completely willing to put all of his trust in her. She had seen it that night, and she could see it now. And somehow she knew it was because Booth trusted her, and Parker trusted his father without question.

It was then that the sad, tight smile she had been wearing for Booth transformed into something new entirely. Booth wasn't sure he had ever seen her smile so big, and suddenly he knew it would all be okay. A smile of his own formed on his lips as he moved toward her with Parker in his arms.

"Hey there, Parker," she greeted, the smile never leaving her face as she patted the bed beside her. "Come here."

For a moment her eyes met Booth's and she nodded a bit to reassure him when she saw the question there. After a moment of hesitation, he finally gave in and settled Parker on the bed beside her. "You be careful, okay?" he instructed. "You don't want to hurt her."

The boy nodded eagerly before turning back to Brennan and wrapping his little arms around her neck. She smiled as she hugged him back, happy that he had gotten away from the whole ordeal unscathed.

"Thank you," he mumbled as he pulled back, moving his hands to her cheeks

Suddenly, she was flashing back to that apartment and the concern she had seen in the boy's eyes, and she wanted to cry at the intensity of it all. He was so much like his father it was almost uncanny.

"You're welcome," she answered softly, a single tear slipping down her cheek as she continued to watch him.

After a moment, he gave her a little smile and made himself comfortable in her arms again. "I'm sorry you were hurt… But I'm glad you're okay. Now, daddy doesn't have to be sad anymore."

He had her hand in his now, and his eyes were focused on it as he played with her fingers. After a moment he stopped to look up at her again and then leaned in and cupped his hand over his mouth to whisper some secret in her ear.

She smiled at his words and glanced up at Booth, who was watching them closely from were he stood against the back wall, a contented smile on his face. When he caught her looking, it grew for a moment as he held her eyes.

Their moment was interrupted, however, when the door opened. An elderly woman stood there, never actually entering the room as she looked from Seeley and Temperance, her eyes finally falling on Parker. She smiled at the boy, then at Temperance, before holding out a hand for Parker.

"Time to go," she told the boy gently.

"Grandma's here. I have to go see mommy now…" Parker informed her, before giving her one final hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Brennan nodded slowly at the boy, confusion evident on her face as she watched Booth lift him from the bed and give him a hug goodbye.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Dr. Brennan." Brennan gave the woman a small smile of thanks before watching them leave, Parker's hand locking with his grandmother's.

After a moment, she turned to Booth, her eyes prying. "I didn't think Rebecca made it…?"

"She came through it alive. You got there just in time. If she had taken one more blow, she wouldn't have made it out…" He took a ragged breath, and cast his eyes downward as the tears gathered there. When she felt one of those tears splash against the back of her hand, she used the other to run her fingers through his hair, gently urging him to meet her eyes once more. When he finally met her eyes, all she saw there was relief. "You saved my son. You saved his mother… Temperance, you saved my entire world…"

Suddenly, she felt like she couldn't breath, and it had nothing to do with her injury. "Do you still love her?" She had to know. She didn't know exactly what it was she felt for him herself, but she needed to know how he felt for Parker's mother.

His eyes locked with hers, and she could see how serious he was as he shook his head slowly. "No."

And in that moment, that one word changed her whole world.

_There are secrets that we still have left to find  
There have been mysteries from the beginning of time  
There are answers we're not wise enough to see_

"Okay," she breathed out, letting go of the breath she had been unaware she was holding. Suddenly, the situation was far less comfortable, and she felt the urge to find a new subject. "What about Snyder?" she questioned as she watched Booth closely; unsure of exactly how well the question would go over.

"He's dead…" he told her quietly, his eyes dropping to where his hand had once again found hers. "When I walked in, all I saw was you and Parker. And the blood… I just started shooting, and it was like I couldn't stop, you know? All I knew was that this bastard had hurt the two people in my life that I care most about, and I wanted him dead…" He paused for a moment, sighing heavily before meeting her eyes. "Makes me a terrible person, doesn't it?"

She shook her head slowly as she watched him, a few tears gathering in her eyes once more. "No… Booth, you were faced with a terrible situation. This monster was there to hurt your son. He had already murdered three children that we knew about. You reacted. You did what any parent would have done… You protected your son. That doesn't make you a terrible person… It makes you a good father."

He was silent for a moment, only to let out a small chuckle a moment later. "You know, for someone who's bad with people, you sure as hell know exactly what to say to me."

He was playing with her fingers now, much like Parker had and it made her want to laugh at the similarities between the two. Instead, she settled for a smile. It didn't hurt as much. "Yeah, well… You're not just anyone."

And then, suddenly, they were both uncomfortable again… She almost regretted saying it. _Almost_.

"Hey, look, Bones, I should probably go. Give someone else a chance to see you… Angela's been waiting, and Russ should be here soon."

She nodded, a tiny smile touching her lips at his use of her nickname. He was feeling better about the whole thing, and she was glad some of his worries had worn off. "Okay," she agreed, her hand still locked in his.

He returned her smile as he stood, turning to walk out. When he did, her grip on his hand tightened slightly and he turned back to her, a question in his eyes.

"Come here." She pulled him toward her, and as he leaned over her, she wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her back and smiled before brushing a kiss across her cheek. After holding her for a moment longer, he straightened, finding her hand and giving it one final squeeze before he turned and walked out the door.

_I guess we're big and I guess we're small  
If you think about it man you know we got it all  
Cause we're all we got on this bouncing ball  
And I love you free  
I love you freely_

And as she watched him leave, Parker's words kept echoing in her mind.

_"Daddy loves you."_

* * *

_Here's a riddle for you  
Find the Answer  
There's a reason for the world  
You and I..._

* * *


	4. The Best Thing

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When Parker ends up in danger, Booth calls Brennan… A call that changes both their lives forever.

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes:_ I apologize for the long interval between updates this time… I would have had this chapter up early yesterday, but then I got the news that Kevin Richardson is leaving the Backstreet Boys, and as stupid as it may seem, it's really got me pretty devastated. Right now, I'm not going to make any promises on the next chapter, because frankly, anything I write right now is going to be extremely depressing and I don't really think that would fit appropriately with the story where its at right now. Not sure when this is gonna wear off. I've spent nine years of my life devoted to this band, and having just gotten them back… Well, this is a pretty hard hit to me. So I apologize for any delay in updates.

Also, I have to say thanks to "The Reviewing Phantom"… The whole idea about Brennan telling Ange what Parker said was perfect and it really got me writing… Thanks for the inspiration!

And of course, thanks to everybody who reviewed. You guys are awesome.

Oh, and the song here is Savage Garden's "The Best Thing"… Trust me, it had to happen. I'm pretty sure I'm completely incapable of writing a longer fic without using Savage Garden or Darren Hayes in some form or another…

And, _finally_, here's the chapter… Enjoy!

* * *

**The Best Thing:**

* * *

_And I'm beginning to understand  
You could be the best thing about me_

* * *

Only moments after Booth had left the room, Russ had walked in, the look in his eyes one of relief. Temperance smiled warmly at him as he approached, and after a moment of hesitation, he leaned down to hug her carefully. She was still getting used to the whole idea of having her brother back in her life, and it was at that moment that the magnitude of what she had been through finally hit her. After having been separated from him for fifteen years, she had just nearly gotten herself killed, and the thought of almost losing what they had just begun to salvage made her hold on for just a moment longer than was necessary.

When she finally let him go, a few tears streaked down her cheeks, and she gave a short laugh as she wiped them away. "I'm fine, Russ. Just a little emotional, I guess." She informed him in answer to the concern she noted in his eyes.

"Can't blame you… God, Tempe, I got that call and I thought I was never gonna see you again." He shook his head slowly, watching her closely as he took the seat beside her bed. "What in the hell could've possibly convinced you that it was a good idea to go in there!"

He wasn't mad, really, and she knew that. He was simply scared for her, just like everyone else was. Especially Booth, and as she lay there watching Russ, she prayed that her brother didn't blame him for this. Booth was suffering from enough guilt as it was.

"Look, Russ, I know it wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had… But I don't regret it, either." She told him, her eyes locking with his as she tried to convince him that what she had done was necessary. "Booth called me. His son was in danger… What was I supposed to do? Just let him die? I couldn't have done that." She paused for a moment, before smiling just a bit. "Russ, seeing that little boy today, unharmed… I wouldn't have traded that moment for anything."

After watching her for a moment, Russ sighed and nodded. "I get that. And from what Angela told me, you also saved that little boy's mother… You're a hero." He shrugged, and she laughed with a roll of her eyes. "So, I guess I can forgive you this time… Just don't ever scare me like that again."

She smiled lightly as her eyes moved to the blanket that was thrown across her, and she began to play with a loose thread she found at its edge. "That's exactly what Booth said to me." After a moment, she looked up at him again, the corners of her mouth turning up into something that wasn't quite a smile. "He feels really guilty over this whole thing. He hasn't actually said anything to me about it yet, but I know he thinks this is all his fault… I wish I knew how to tell him that it's not… That I'm glad he made that call, because if he had lost Parker… I just don't think I would've been able to handle seeing him in that much pain, you know?"

Russ smiled as watched her. "Have you tried telling him exactly that?"

She shook her head slowly before focusing her eyes on her brother. "I'm not exactly great with words when it comes to things like this… Whatever I say just never seems to be enough."

Russ was silent for a moment, clearly turning her words over in his head as he nodded slowly. After a moment he sighed. "Tempe, I think you should tell him how you feel."

"Russ, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you and Booth. You've both been tiptoeing around the issue for way too long now. I know you, Tempe, and I know when you're trying to cover up your feelings. You care about him a hell of a lot more than you're willing to admit, and you know what? He feels the same way."

"Since when do you even like Booth?" She was trying to change the subject and she knew he knew it.

He fixed her with a no-nonsense star, daring her to challenge the next words he spoke. "Since I realized that the only reason he was treating me like shit was because he was trying to protect _you_."

"I don't need to be protected." Temperance defended, her tone a bit harsher than she had intended.

"No." He agreed, locking eyes with her. "You don't need to be protected… But you deserve it."

_Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me  
You're so close where do you end where do I begin?_

"Russ, I'm seeing David." She told him, trying her best to avoid the subject of her feelings for Booth. They may have been separated for fifteen years, but she knew Russ could still see right through her.

"And I get that you like your internet guy, Tempe, but when you really think about it, who do you care about more? David or Booth?"

His eyes were prying, and she looked away quickly, hoping to keep her emotions undercover. "I've known Booth longer. It only stands to reason that I'd care about him more."

"That's not how it works, sis. How long you've known someone doesn't determine how much you care for them, and I think you know that."

_Always pushing and pulling  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand_

Her eyes caught his once more, and the look she wore was one of fear and semi acceptance. Russ smiled at her gently, noting exactly how fragile she seemed, and hoping to ease some of her fears… Not to mention eager for her to wipe the scared puppy dog look off her face.

It was then, however, that a soft knock at the door caught their attention, and they both looked up to see Angela poking her head in. "Hey, guys." She greeted, smiling at the two. "You mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." Temperance told her with a smile of her own, gesturing for Angela to enter.

As soon as she had pushed through the door, she was at Brennan's side, catching her in a gentle hug. "God, sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay."

After a moment, Russ stood, drawing the attention of both Temperance and Angela. "I'm gonna get going. Give you two some time alone…" Angela stepped out of the way for him and he moved to Temperance once more, hugging her goodbye. As he moved toward the door, he called over his shoulder, "Just think about what I said, alright, Tempe?"

_Walk on broken glass make my way through fire  
These are the things I would do for love  
Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason  
Up is down the impossible occurs each day  
This intoxication thrills me  
I only pray it doesn't kill me_

"What was that about?" Angela questioned, turning back to Temperance after having watched curiously as Russ left the room.

"Have you been talking to my brother?" Temperance questioned, fixing Angela with a hard stare. "Because if you have, it really needs to stop."

Angela almost laughed out loud at that. "Actually, I haven't been talking to him… At least not about _that_. I assume you're talking about Booth, right?" When Brennan just continued to stare, she really did laugh. "See. I'm not the only one who sees it. Then again, you'd have to be blind not to."

"I don't see it," was Temperance's matter-of-fact reply as she stared Angela down, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ange returned the stare, fighting to hold back the smile that threatened. "I rest my case."

"Well, that's insulting." Brennan told her, the look she wore suddenly changing to one of indignation.

"Oh, sweetie," Angela said with a laugh, settling herself in the chair next to her best friend. "You care about him too much to let yourself admit your feelings for him. You're afraid it'll destroy what you have, and so you push all those feelings back, out of the way… You bury them someplace deep in your heart, where nobody'll ever find them, because even you won't look there. Because you like head stuff, not heart stuff… But then sometimes, you forget that they're supposed to be buried, and you let him in. You smile, and you flirt, and you give him these looks, and every now and then you stand just a little too close to him and everybody can see how safe it makes you feel… Except you."

"I hate psychology."

"Which is _exactly_ why you can't see it." Ange told her, resting a hand on top of Brennan's. "Sweetie, you need to open yourself up to this…" She paused for a moment, leaning back in her chair with a sigh. "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there's nothing more than friendship there with you and Booth… But you'll never know if you don't explore your feelings for him… And I don't mean with your head, Bren. I mean with your heart."

Brennan was silent, her fingers once again picking at the hem of her blanket, and her eyes locked on them. Angela was right. She was terrified of the feelings she had been having toward Booth, and so she had been trying her best to ignore them… But she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep pretending…

_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_

After a moment of watching Brennan contemplate her words, Angela stood, giving Brennan's hand a squeeze in the process. "Yeah, so I'm gonna go now, and I'm gonna send Booth back in here, and I want you guys to talk…"

"Angela, I _can't_." Brennan insisted, fear creeping into her voice as she locked eyes with Angela, her panic reflected in her gaze.

"You _can_, Bren. I know you can." Angela assured her before turning and moving to leave.

"Ange?" Brennan called, just before she made it to the door. When Angela paused to listen, Brennan continued, "Parker said something earlier… He said that Booth loves me… What does that mean?"

Ange turned to Brennan then, smiling lightly and opening her mouth to speak. Before she could actually get any words out, however, Brennan interrupted her. "I mean, it doesn't actually mean anything, right? He's just a child. Children always say things like that… That doesn't make them true…"

"Look, sweetie, in my experience, children are far more insightful that the adults around them. They pick up on things that sometimes _we_ don't even realize."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means, sweetie, that you should never underestimate a child. Parker's honest. He says what he sees, what he feels… I'd trust hisinstincts if I were you." And then, in an instant, she was gone, leaving Brennan to contemplate everything that had just been said.

* * *

_And I'm beginning to understand  
You could be the best thing about me_

_What if you're the best thing about me?_

_

* * *

_


	5. Closer

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When Parker ends up in danger, Booth calls Brennan… A call that changes both their lives forever.

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes: _Well, I'm back with a new chapter. _Finally_. I just want to say thanks to everybody for your patience and understanding. I sure the whole Backstreet Boys thing may have seemed kind of stupid to some of you, but it really is a big thing for me. I've been a Backstreet fan for 9 years. I'm twenty. That's almost half my life that I've spent devoted to this band, so I was pretty broken up about the whole thing for a few days. My dog was terrified. He wouldn't leave my side for like three days straight. Every time I sat down, he was on my lap, and trust me he is _not _a lap dog… lol… Anyway, I'm better now. Not completely over it, as I assume I may never be, but I am getting pretty excited for their next album, even if it is without Kevin…

Again, thank you all for the reviews. They really do mean a lot to me, and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. I hope to have a new chapter for you guys soon, but I may be on my way down to DC in a few days, so it may be a bit…

The song here is "Closer" by Blessid Union of Souls. Enjoy!

* * *

**Closer:**

* * *

_Promises may get broken  
But there's one thing that I know_

* * *

He was sitting at her bedside, and they were both silent. Uncomfortably so. Both knew exactly why they were there, and neither was ready to discuss the issue at hand. 

After a moment, Booth sighed. Leaning forward in his chair, he rested his elbows on the edge of her bed, catching her hand in his as he did so. His eyes locked with hers then, and he gave her a small smile. "I think Angela's right. Temperance, we really should talk about this…"

She pulled her hand back then, her eyes falling to the opposite side of the bed, where she could avoid his gaze. "There's nothing to talk about." Her voice was a bit colder than she had intended, and she immediately regretted it; though she was unsure whether she regretted the tone behind them, or the words themselves…

Booth sighed then, dropping his hands and sitting back in his chair. He had seen the panic in her eyes the moment he had opened his mouth, and he knew she hadn't meant to be harsh; she was simply frightened. "Temperance…"

"How's Parker holding up?" She cut him off; her question much more an avoidance technique than an actual curiosity, though he knew she truly was concerned for his son.

"He's doing alright. I don't think he completely understands everything that happened." He told her, his voice soft as he looked up at her, the corners of his lips curling up into a half smile. "All he knows is that you saved him, and right now, you're all he talks about. Of course, he always did like you…"

He laughed lightly at the curious look she gave him and continued with an explanation. "You know last Christmas? When he saw you at Wong Foo's?" When she nodded, he continued with a smile. "He was absolutely fascinated with you… Especially after I told him your name was Temperance – he wouldn't buy 'Bones'. Said I was crazy, and that wasn't a name."

She laughed at that, returning his smile. "At least he's got more sense than _you_."

"Yeah, well, he's been practicing your name ever since. That's why he's pronouncing it so well… He loves it. It's his favorite word…" Booth watched as Brennan smiled, the emotion in her eyes obvious. "Still sure you don't want any kids?"

"No… I want _your_ kid." She told him, and he laughed just a bit as he tilted his head to look at her… And suddenly she seemed very serious. "He's amazing, Booth… Everything about him reminds me of you."

For a moment, he looked thoughtful, and then he reached out to take her hand again, locking eyes with her in the process. "Ready to talk now, then?"

His voice was gentle. He wasn't pushing, and it made her feel comfortable enough to at least consider it. And she did. For what felt like forever to both of them.

And then, she took a deep breath and dove in. "Yeah…"

_Cross my heart and hope to die  
If I should ever let myself  
Be used again  
As an instrument of my destruction  
It's like tearing apart  
It's breaking my heart  
For you to see this side of me  
The things I try my best to keep inside  
Promises may get broken  
But there's one thing that I know_

"Temperance," he began softly, his hand still locked in hers as he watched her, choosing his words carefully, but honestly, "when I saw you there in that apartment, bleeding… God, in that moment, everything changed. When I thought I'd lost you…" He paused for a moment, fighting back the tears at the reminder of that night. And then his eyes met hers, and he held on to her just a little bit tighter. "I don't know if I'd be able to survive without you."

She stayed silent then, uncomfortable at the intimacy of the moment. She wasn't used to all the feelings she was trying her best to resolve, and knowing how strongly he felt for her only made things all the more difficult. And yet, she had already made up her mind that she wasn't going to turn her back on him… Because she knew perfectly well that if she were to do so, she would be hurting herself just as much as she would be hurting him.

_I promise  
I will hold you closer and closer  
I will hold you in these arms of mine  
I will hold you, hold you, hold you  
Closer, closer  
Over and over again_

After what seemed an eternity, she spoke; the words clearly not coming as easily to her as she would have liked. "I think we both know that things have changed between us. But it's not something that _just_ happened, Booth. It's been different for a while now…"

"You're right." He agreed with a soft smile. "It has been different for a while now. And, Temperance, I'm glad it's different."

"Me, too." Her eyes had dropped to their hands, and her voice was quiet, but she wasn't avoiding the issue, and it made his heart beat just a little bit faster and his smile grew as he watched her.

"What about David?" He questioned then, as his own eyes dropped to where their hands were still joined. "Where does he fit in?"

It was a completely logical question, but they both knew that in some ways it had been a way of sidestepping the actual issue at hand.Because as much as they both felt it, neither was ready to say the words that lingered in the back of their minds.

She bit her lip, contemplating the question, and never once meeting his eyes. Finally, she spoke, her voice full of uncertainty, "I honestly don't know, Booth… This is all so strange to me, you know? All these feelings I'm having toward you… It's so confusing. I've never felt this way before, and in the back of my mind, I have to wonder exactly how real they are…" She could see his heart sink at her admission. His eyes had fallen, and he had tensed at her words, suddenly on the defensive. She regretted saying it almost immediately, but she had to be honest with him, as well as herself. "It's not that I'm questioning _what_ I feel for you, Booth, I'm questioning the strength of those feelings… What if the only reason I'm feeling so strongly is this whole ordeal we've all been dealing with for the past few days? You just told me everything changed for you when you saw that I had been hurt. What if this just some overreaction to our fear?"

"Do you really believe that, Temperance?" he questioned softly, his eyes finally meeting hers. "Because I don't think for a second that you do… Yes, I finally accepted all of these feelings when I saw you were hurt, but that doesn't mean they didn't exist before that. They did. But I've been trying my best to fight them off, just like you have."

"But the magnitude of those feelings has increase drastically since this whole ordeal, Booth. How can you be sure that what we're feeling is really real?" she questioned, allowing her eyes to meet his for just a moment. The emotion she saw there terrified her, however, and she immediately looked away.

_Lost my mind  
Somewhere between the drive home  
And the key that turns my peace to rage  
You're somewhere caught in my contention  
As I push you away  
Though I want you to stay and see a different side of me_

But he wouldn't allow it. Reaching out, he placed a hand beneath her chin and gently urged her to look at him once more. When her eyes met his, he saw the tears that had formed there and he smiled softly, trying his best to ease her fears. She was scared, he knew, but he couldn't let her run away from this. Away from him…

"I know you're scared, Temperance. I am, too." He gave her another tiny smile, reaching out once more to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "But I know how I feel, and I also know that it's real. More real than anything I've ever felt before. When I saw you there, I would have gladly given my life to save yours… I still would, without any hesitation. I've never had that before, Temperance. The only other person in the world that I can honestly say I would do that for, without question, is my son."

She was silent for a few moment, one of those tears she had been holding back finally slipping down her cheek. He reached out to wipe it away, and the corners of her mouth turned up just a bit into something that he wasn't quite sure was a smile. "I'm scared, Booth," her voice trembled and she took a deep breath in an attempt to steady it. It didn't work. "I don't know if I can be the person you want me to be…"

"I don't want you to be anyone but you." His voice was soft as he watched her with concerned eyes, and after a moment of studying her face, he sighed. "You think I'll leave, don't you? You think that, because everyone you've ever loved has left, I'll do the same… You're wrong, Temperance. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

_I'm screaming  
I will hold you closer and closer  
I will hold you in these arms of mine  
I will hold you, hold you, hold you  
Closer, closer  
Over and over again_

She felt his hand tighten around hers and she gave him a little smile. "I just don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, Booth…"

"You will _never_ lose me." His voice was a mere whisper now, as his eyes locked on hers. In that moment, she didn't look away… Couldn't look away; there was so much meaning behind his eyes. "_Never_… Temperance, I..."

She cut him off then, her hand squeezing his almost painfully. "Booth…" Her voice was unsteady and it was as though all the color had suddenly drained from her face. "Something's wrong," she gasped out, trying her best to take in a deep breath.

For a moment, he wanted to scream at her interruption. She was so desperate to avoid the subject, and all he wanted to do was tell her everything… But his irritation faded when he felt her hand trembling beneath his, and he saw the sudden fear in her eyes as she sucked in deep breaths that didn't appear to be getting through.

And at that moment, it felt as though his heart had stopped.

"Temperance?" he forced out desperately, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Her eyes found his, and all he could see there was desperation as she tried in vain to pull air into her lungs. Tears filled his eyes as he watched her back arch in pain, her head pressed back into the pillow, tears leaking from the eyes she had squeezed shut tight.

It only took him a moment to react. Reaching over her; he hit the call button, calling out desperately for help, as he held tight to her hand, praying for her safety as the tears leaked from his own eyes as he looked on helplessly.

"Temperance?" he whispered again, his voice so quiet, even he wasn't sure it had left his lips.

She opened her eyes to look at him then. There was so much fear in his eyes, and it broke her heart to see him that way. To know the pain she was putting him through. Again. Tears fell from her eyes as she held on to him for dear life, panic taking over as she felt the world slipping away again.

And as she gasped for breath, all she could hear was the echo of the words they had left unspoken…

* * *

_I don't want complication  
Don't need this separation  
No communication  
When there's something wrong  
Here I am  
Come closer take my hand  
I won't let nothing come between us_

* * *

Only moments later, doctors and nurses had filled the room, but he had no idea how many, as his focus was completely on Temperance and the pain she was so obviously in. He could see nothing but her, and all he could feel was fear… And regret at never having told her exactly how he felt for her. 

And as the nurses flocked around her, he heard only her heart monitor as it turned from the soothing, steady rhythm he had grown accustom to, to the shrill, constant tone that indicated that her heart had stopped. The tears flooded from his eyes as he felt himself being pulled away from her and as her hand fell from his, he felt nothing but dread, and he tried desperately to get back to her. The people around him refused to allow it, however, and he felt himself being pushed from the room and out into the lonely hall, tears still streaking from his eyes.

He watched through the blinds at the window for a moment, before they pulled them, stealing away his final link to her. He turned then, leaning against the window, before his legs gave out and he slid to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

A few moments later, he was only vaguely aware of the gentle hand that rested on his arm, and he somehow managed to make out Angela's voice through the silence that was screaming in his mind. She wanted to know what had happened, and even he couldn't answer that, and so he simply whispered the first words that came to mind…

"I never got the chance to tell her."

And it was then that he felt Angela's arms around him, and he fell against her, sobbing into her shoulder as he took what little comfort she was able to offer him.

* * *

_I promise  
I promise  
I'm screaming  
I promise _

I will hold you closer and closer  
I will hold you in this heart of mine  
I will hold you, hold you, hold you  
Closer, closer  
Over and over again

* * *


	6. The Finish Line

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When Parker ends up in danger, Booth calls Brennan… A call that changes both their lives forever.

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes: _It began with Snow Patrol, and it ends with Snow Patrol. The song here is "The Finish Line"… I highly recommend, if at all possible, that everyone check out this song. It's very… intense. Sort of a combination of sadness, calm, and bliss… I'm not really sure how to describe it, but simply reading the lyrics just doesn't do it justice…

Anyway, this is it everyone. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope you'll like this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone for your reviews!

* * *

**The Finish Line:**

* * *

_It's like the finish line where everything just ends_

* * *

_**Two Years Later:**_

The chill in the air was biting, but the sun shone bright as Booth stood back, watching as his son lay a small bouquet of fresh cut white roses beside the marble stone in front of him. He was too far away to hear the words that Parker was whispering, but he knew how much he had been affected by her death, and he imagined the boy was having a tough time with it all. Parker hated cemeteries, but he insisted on coming every few months. There was no real pattern to it, he would just get it in his head that he needed to visit, and insist on going immediately.

It was something Booth understood. The sudden fear of forgetting those who had been lost. And so he had never once denied Parker the chance to visit this place, and he never would. This had been the first real loss Parker had ever suffered, and understood, and it broke his heart that his son had been forced to learn the painful secrets of death so early in life. In his lifetime, Booth had been forced to witness far too much pain and loss, but it had never before hit him so hard as this… Having to watch his son learn to deal with the loss of someone he loved.

It hurt. More than he ever could have imagined.

After a few more moments, his eyes had glazed with tears, and he had dropped his gaze to the ground. Unable to watch as his son cried silent tears beside the stone that lay in front of him, his little fingers tracing over the name that was carved there.

_The earth is warm next to my ear  
Insects noise is all that I hear  
A magic trick makes the world disappear  
The skies are dark they're dark but they're clear_

It was then that he felt her fingers twine with his, and his eyes were drawn to the ring on her finger as it sparkled in the sunlight. He smiled, remembering the day he had put it there, and then his eyes met hers and that smile only grew. She held his gaze, her eyes soft and her smile light, as she tilted her head to watch him.

After a moment, he let her hand go, only to slip his arm around her waist and pull her close. Her head fell to his shoulder, and he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply before pressing a soft kiss into her hair.

"I love you, Temperance."

She smiled against him then. He felt he could never say it enough, she knew, and she would never tire of hearing him say the words. Snuggling against him, she whispered softly, "I love you, too."

They had been through so much together, and both were more than grateful for the time they had been given. They knew what they had almost lost, and both now understood how precious the time they had really was. Life was fragile, but love gave them strength, and it was no longer fear that dictated their lives. All those fears they had held so tightly to way back when had dissolved the moment she had opened her eyes for that second time, and both had left all that behind to allow for the happiness they now knew.

_A distant motorcade and suddenly there's joy  
The snowing ticker-tape blurs all my senses numb  
It's like the finish line where everything just ends  
The crack of radio seems close enough to touch_

When Temperance's eyes fell on Parker, the boy was turning to them, using his sleeve to wipe away the tears that had slipped from his eyes. She reached out a hand for him as he approached, and he took it as soon as he reached them; still staring at the headstone as he stood there, a few remaining tears running down his cheeks. Temperance smiled sadly, tears gathering in her own eyes as she let Booth go and knelt beside Parker, urging him to face her. It broke her heart to see him cry, and a tear of her own slipped down her cheek as she reached up to wipe away those that Parker had cried. In her eyes, Parker was as much her son as he was Booth's, and she would give anything to take away the hurt he was feeling.

"I know you miss her, Parker," she told him gently, taking his hands in hers, "but you know grandma's in a better place now, right?" He nodded slowly and Temperance reached out to take him into her arms, holding him close for a moment as he clung to her.

Booth couldn't help but smile as he watched them. Two years earlier, when her heart had stopped, and she had given him the biggest scare of his life, she had told him that the whole ordeal had renewed her faith in God. When he'd asked her what she had seen, she had told him that, during those four minutes, she had seen nothing but him. No bright light. No angels to guide her… Just him. And when she had opened her eyes; when she had been given back her life… In that instant, she had known that there had to be a God, because it was at that moment that she had realized that they were meant for one another… And they had been given a second chance.

They were a family now.

_Cold water cleaning my wounds  
A sad parade with a single balloon  
I'm done with this I'm counting to ten  
Bluest seas running to them_

He loved watching her with Parker. Before everything that had happened two years ago, he never would have guessed that Temperance Brennan would be so wonderful with children. It had been all she had seen and all she had been through that had turned her off to the prospect of having children of her own, rather than the fact that her less than perfect people skills extended to children, as he had previously believed. Something that was completely untrue. She didn't always know how to deal with adults, but she always knew exactly what to say to a child. Especially a child she loved, like Parker.

Temperance stood then, keeping a hand in Parker's. The boy's eyes once again locked on the headstone and after a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Mom?" Parker questioned, his voice quiet as he looked up into her eyes, his hand still resting in hers. When her eyes met his, he continued, "If the baby's a girl, can we call her Hannah? After grandma?"

She smiled softly at him as she placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him to her side, stroking his hair gently as he reached his arms up to wrap them around her waist for a hug. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Parker." She told him softly, giving him a squeeze and rubbing his back gently as she watched him.

He gave her a little smile then, letting her go, only to take her hand again. "I think so, too." He told her with a nod.

She smiled back and Booth chuckled a bit from beside her as he slipped an arm around her waist and gave his son a smile. "What do you say we get home, bub? I think your mom here could use some rest."

He indicated Temperance with a little nod and smile as he said it, and she shook her head with a smile of her own. She hated it when Booth coddled her, but she loved it when he referred to her as a mom. Especially in reference to Parker. And she loved it even more when Parker called her mom, which he did more and more often these days.

_I feel like I am watching everything from space  
And in a minute I hear my name and I wake  
I think the finish line's a good place we could start  
Take a deep breath, take in all that you could want_

With a smile and nod, Parker led them away from the cold marble stone and the sadness it signified, and back out into a world where they were a happy little family. Something all three of them were grateful for.

* * *

_I think the finish line's a good place we could start_

* * *


End file.
